


Fanboy Next Door

by xiuzabi



Series: E>P verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Celebrity Crush, Fanboy Byun Baekhyun, Fanboy Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fanboys - Freeform, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Slow Burn, Sweet Park Chanyeol, rilakkuma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: Since debut, Baekhyun and his best friend, Jongdae, have been fans of the 6 member boy group, E>P. Their affection has never wavered, and even post-college and dealing with the working world, Baekhyun still would consider himself one of their biggest fans, especially of their main rapper and group beagle, Park Chanyeol. Of course, he's the kind of fan that would secretly fantasize about what-ifs. What if he could kiss Chanyeol, or hold him, or date him? What if Chanyeol and the others moved in next door?





	Fanboy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote Eye of the Storm, everyone was asking for lovey and fluffy Chanbaek, and now this monster that I started a month ago is finally finished to try and satisfy that need. 
> 
> So yeah, this is an EXO Next Door parody that only kinda resembles the cringey drama. And is hopefully 100% better. :)

_ ping ping ping ping _

The sound was persistent, over and over again, loud enough in the quiet room to pull Baekhyun from his dreams as he rolled over onto his side with a yawn. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he figured it might be something important like a boss at one of his jobs trying to contact him, or his best friend since childhood sending him the newest gossip about their favorite idol group. One of those options made him more excited than the other, if he was at all honest, and it wasn’t the one about work.

Tiredly, he reached a hand out towards his nightstand, feeling around for a bit until he had his phone in his grip, pulling it slowly towards his face as he unlocked the screen. No, it wasn’t messages from work, but the contents still made him sit up in bed immediately, reading and rereading just to make sure his brain really processed the words.

> **From: Kim Jong Dino**
> 
> **> >ARE YOU AWAKE**
> 
> **> >DID YOU SEE**
> 
> **> >Our boys are officially on hiatus.**
> 
> **> >No appearances for awhile.**

Included in the texts was a link to an update on a news site that Baekhyun couldn’t open fast enough. Jongdae was right and the title told him all he needed to know.  _ EM Entertainment’s E>P on Hiatus After Finishing Last Tour _ followed by a picture of the six-member group, smiling and waving and looking far too attractive. The article was incredibly vague about the whole thing considering the company hadn’t said much about it to begin with, however the comments were full of theories upon theories on why they would cancel their upcoming TV appearances to rest. Some people even had the nerve to say the group was disbanding after nearly five successful years. Baekhyun resisted replying, only because he didn’t need to deal with that kind of bullshit so early in the morning.

> _ To: Kim Jong Dino _
> 
> _ >>So they get a vacation finally _
> 
> _ >>And then they’ll be back with another million seller album _
> 
> _ >>Or maybe Chanyeol’s solo album _
> 
> **From: Kim Jong Dino**
> 
> **> >Or Xiumin’s**
> 
> **> >Don’t forget Xiumin**
> 
> **> >I’m gonna miss him while he’s gone :’(**

He grinned at his friend’s response, flopping back down into his bed. It was just another day in E>P’s fanclub, Players. He just really hoped it wasn’t some kind of drama the company was trying to keep under wraps.  _ No _ , they were fine. Everything was good. They’d had a successful tour and they’d been working pretty much nonstop since debut, so of course they deserved some time to themselves, and some time to take care of their health.

> _ To: Kim Jong Dino _
> 
> _ >>You’ll survive. Somehow. ;) _

 

* * *

 

It was two minutes to ten when Baekhyun turned up at his main job at Kim Property Management. Jongdae had been texting him all morning, forlorn about the idea that no one knew how long the hiatus was going to be, or if it was because of some major issue in the group. Was a member going to leave? Was someone working on a solo album? Did they just need a break after doing their sold-out tour? Baekhyun couldn’t answer any of the questions, obviously, so he instead calmed his best friend down by sending him pictures of his favorite member, E>P’s leader, Xiumin.

Because of all the drama, he wasn’t able to catch his train and had to pay for a taxi instead to get to work. At least he’d still been on time and his boss only smiled at him when he came inside and set his things down in the backroom before getting to his duties. There was paperwork to send out, calls to talk, emails to reply to, the usual, though Baekhyun did it all with a smile and a chipper tone to his voice. 

He was about five hours into his shift when his boss, Kim Heechul, approached him, casually leaning into his desk because he owned the place and was allowed to. “Baekhyun, I have a job for you.”

He perked up and turned completely to face the older man. “Sure! What is it?”

“You know the property next to yours?” The younger man nodded because of course he did. He’d looked at it every single day for a while by now. “We have some new renters there and I'd like you to purchase them a nice ‘moving in’ gift from the fancy bakery down the street.”

Baekhyun raised a brow. While they tended to give little gifts to their new renters to welcome them, he'd never seen his boss eager to offer something expensive. Of course this piqued his interest and Heechul could see it all over his face.

“They're important renters, that's all you need to know.” Heechul reached out with one hand and when he opened his palm, a key dangled from his fingers. “They won’t be home during the day, so you should be able to drop it off inside, just so no one takes it off the front step.” Baekhyun took the key nervously, holding it shyly between his fingers, eyes flickering between the piece of metal and his boss’ face. “And here,” Heechul went for his his wallet next and gave the younger man a few bills. “Should be enough. Give me a receipt tomorrow. You can go ahead and leave now. I’ll let you have pay for the rest of your shift, Mr. Byun.” With that, he was gone, off to do work...or play a video game on his computer; one could never be sure.

Baekhyun tried to not think too much about the weird errand his boss had sent him out on as he was standing in line at the bakery to get a treat for the new renters. He said they were important...which could mean a lot of things. Were they family? Maybe someone famous? No, it didn’t matter because he had a job to do and whoever they were, they were just another lessee and Baekhyun was professional, not nosy.

He got another taxi ride back to his neighborhood, a ribbon-tied box from the bakery sitting in his lap. Baekhyun hopped out after paying the driver, then his eyes wandered to the house situated next to his own. 

Baekhyun had been renting his current place with his college friend Do Kyungsoo for the last two years, ever since he’d gotten a job at Kim Property Management. The house itself was actually split into a couple of apartments, but Baekhyun was more than aware that the newly rented out place next door was all one residence, spacious with five bedrooms, three and a half baths, and a large kitchen. It had been sitting empty for while, in fact, Baekhyun was sure it’d been at least a couple of months since the last renters moved out. He just didn’t even remember seeing any moving vans stopping by to drop off any boxes...but he also worked two jobs and was rarely home, except on the weekends, nights, and the occasional off day.

He headed up the paved front path with his gift in hand and as he reached the door, he rang the bell just in case, even if Heechul said the residents weren’t around during the day. And, sure enough, no one answered after a minute. Baekhyun was nervous about fishing the key out of his pocket, even if he was just doing everything his boss told him to do. It would be a quick in and out, he’d leave the box on their table with the note he’d written welcoming them and thanking them for choosing Kim Property Management, then he’d be gone.

With the door unlocked, Baekhyun carefully crept inside, wide eyes wandering around the house that was now mostly decorated, even if it was simple and modern, with some youthful touches here and there. He took off his shoes then moved towards the dining room, but something stopped him on the way. In the hallway was a framed poster from the first E>P tour, just hanging there like it was something completely normal to have in the main hall of your house.

Baekhyun was shocked because holy shit, Kyungsoo would  _ kill _ him if he even thought about hanging a poster of his favorite idol group out in their shared living space. Whoever the new renters were, they must have been big fans, maybe since debut, just like Baekhyun and Jongdae. He remembered when they’d managed to get tickets to the first tour, how excited they had been, screaming their lungs out in the crowd.

Okay, enough memories. He was still working.

He continued on his way and set the box down on the large table in the dining room, careful to set the note on top so the renters could see it right away. Then they would know it wasn’t some random person breaking into their house to drop off a cake.

So, that was his job done, which meant he could head home next door and cuddle up with dinner and a drama, and maybe anymore news on the idol front. With his plans for the night in mind, Baekhyun headed to the door, but he stopped when it was suddenly opening up, letting in the sound of voices chatting, particularly about why the door was unlocked and who had left it unlocked when they’d left. In reaction, Baekhyun bowed his head at the renters in apologies, not even really looking at them before his eyes were focused on the floor. They went silent and their footsteps ended.

“Hello! I’m Byun Baekhyun with Kim Property Management! I was only dropping off a gift for you to show how pleased we are that you chose to rent with us! Mr. Kim sends his regards and he hopes that everything is well with the house and you’re satisfied. If not, please let me know by calling our office and I’ll take care of you,” he rambled, not lifting his head until he was finished. When he did, he noticed that he was standing in front of four men. They were all wearing sunglasses and face masks, and three of them were much taller than Baekhyun himself, the last nearly his height. He didn’t stare or focus more on any particular details as his embarrassment had him moving past them, slipping into his shoes and fleeing out the front door that he shut after his escape. He was pretty sure that one of the men tried to stop him, but his heart was pounding so hard in his chest and Baekhyun’s legs didn’t stop until he was safely next door in his bedroom.

As his breathing was returning to normal, he realized what he’d done -- entering their house, then running out without even letting them speak to him. He didn’t know what came over him, but it wasn’t as though he’d had to run an errand like that before. Hopefully the renters wouldn’t be calling tomorrow, wondering about the weird employee with zero manners.

 

* * *

 

Turns out they  _ did  _ end up contacting the office the next day. 

Once again, Heechul was coming to Baekhyun’s desk while he was working on finishing some paperwork, getting the younger’s attention. “So...I got a call this afternoon from Mr. Park -- one of the renters in the house besides yours. He’d said that you all had a run in yesterday.” Baekhyun swallowed, hard. Oh crap, was he going to get yelled out for being disrespectful and running off. “He had a question for you since he noticed that you lived next door. An odd request but...he was wondering if you might walk their dogs for them.”

...Apparently he wasn’t going to be yelled at then. Also, dog walking?  _ Seriously _ ?

“Er...ah,  _ what _ ?” 

“They work late most nights and he and one of his roommates each have a dog that need attention. A walk in the morning, a walk in the evening.” Heechul shrugged. “Of course, he’s willing to pay you for it. He’s really been so impressed with us so far, and he said they enjoyed the cake you left for them.”

Making a good impression was...well,  _ good _ . And he supposed if it was just going to be something as simple as dog walking, he could use the extra money, even if it wasn’t a lot. Without thinking too much on it, he agreed, which left his boss smiling and handing over a small slip of paper with a phone number on it. “This is Mr. Park’s number. He said for you to just contact him and you can work out the details.”

He sent Mr. Park a message on his lunch break, simply saying that it was Byun Baekhyun from Kim Property Management and his boss had told him he was looking for a dog walker, he would be open to it since he lived next door, etc. Simple, polite, and to the point. Part of him still thought it was a little weird to come out like the stranger had and ask for the job, but...there were plenty of strange people in Seoul who would probably ask of more.

Baekhyun didn’t get a reply back until later in the day, when he was nearly getting off of work at the office. 

> **From: Mr. Park**
> 
> **> >Thanks for getting in touch! I know it’s a strange thing to ask, but I had talked with your boss and he could only say good things about you. :) All I would really need from you is to check on them after work, take them for a walk, feed them, play with them, if you want. Somedays I might have you stop by in the morning, depending on when me and my roommates leave for the day. If that’s fine?**
> 
> **> >How would 600,000 won be per week?**

Baekhyun almost choked on his coffee. It seemed to be...more than a little much for just dog walking, but when he tried to argue about it, the mysterious Mr. Park had only sent him a smiling emoji and said that money wasn’t an issue, especially when it came to their pets. Besides, after Heechul’s glowing review of Baekhyun, he couldn’t feel guilty about giving him the money.

It was then that Baekhyun realized one of his neighbors was rich and pet-obsessed. At least it was better than a lot of other things.

 

* * *

 

Checking on the dogs before and after work was pretty easy. They were both lovable fur babies, named Toben and Vivi, and each were eager to give Baekhyun loads of kisses when he would come to the neighboring house to take care of them. The names struck him as a little weird since Chanyeol and Sehun of E>P had dogs of the same names, but considering the large poster in the hall, he just supposed that the owners were big enough fans to follow after the idols. It wasn’t like that was such a strange thing and Baekhyun had seen people do worse.

Mr. Park was always nice about it as well, eager for updates after the animals had been checked on, even going as far as to ask Baekhyun how his day was going and wishing him the best at work. He was sweet and Baekhyun wished he could put a face to the charitable stranger because he only grew more and more curious as the first week passed and the second started with him coming to the house with a envelope of bills sitting on the kitchen counter for him.

Even if Mr. Park had told him that money wasn’t an issue, Baekhyun still felt guilty. He opened up the envelope to peek inside and saw a slip of paper in between the bills. Pulling it out, he found it was a note from the man himself.

> _ I appreciate you helping us out with the dogs! I know it’s a lot, but buy yourself something nice. Or get another one of those cakes to bring over. We can share next time. _
> 
> _ -PCY _

PCY must have been the man’s initials. It just made Baekhyun a lot more curious, and thinking hard about it, he took a seat down at the kitchen island. He turned away from the note for a moment when Toben and Vivi came in, their nails clicking on the hard floor, each of them barking for attention. After they got a couple of scratches behind the ear, they left him alone to his thoughts.

As much as he wondered about it, something just wasn't lining up in his mind. Frustrated, he left the money and note behind for when he would get back from the walk, then collected the two dogs, putting a leash on each of them and grabbing bags to clean up after the duo, if need be. Their tails were wagging excitedly as the group headed down the hall, but Baekhyun stopped for a moment, staring at the tour poster in the hallway. He'd been seeing it a lot over the past week, and he'd already had the image memorized from when he had attended one of the concerts with Jongdae. He looked over the leader, Xiumin, who was front and center, blond at the time with his hair styled up, messy and attractive. His eyes went next to Suho, second oldest, appearing natural and far too serious. Then beside him was Chanyeol, the group’s main rapper. At that point in their career, he was still so innocent looking as the company left all the sex appeal to Xiumin and Kai. He'd had dark, wavy fringe that hung in his eyes and one of his hands was sitting on his other arm like he was acting coy. He was adorable and Baekhyun smiled at the image. 

Park Chanyeol had always been his favorite. 

Then something clicked for him and he was positive he was just going crazy. PCY could very easily stand for the man’s full name, and he did have a dog named Toben, the very same breed as the one at his feet, and the poster just seemed so weird to have front and center in your house if it wasn't a huge accomplishment to you. Not to mention there was the other little pooch, who then must have been the love of Oh Sehun’s life.

“Holy fuck,” Baekhyun cursed.

Was he walking Park Chanyeol’s dog while the group was on hiatus? Was he living next to his favorite idol group and he hadn't even known?

Baekhyun suddenly felt a little woozy and sat down right there in the middle of the hall, staring up at the large, framed poster. He needed a moment, or a year, because slowly he was starting to freak out. 

Running on autopilot, he fished his phone out of his pocket and immediately called up his best friend. The other man picked up on the second ring with a friendly greeting that Baekhyun didn't return with his impending meltdown.

“I think I've been walking Chanyeol and Sehun’s dogs,” he said, still in shock.

Of course, Jongdae laughed loudly at the mere thought of something so ridiculous. “Okay…  _ Sure _ . They're probably down in Jeju right now, soaking up the sun and getting some rest.”

“You know that's a lie. Where's the airport photos?”

Jongdae went quiet. “Explain.”

“He left a note. It's signed PCY. They have the first tour poster in their house, the dogs are Toben and Vivi. I don't think I'm wrong!”

There was silence for a moment, then his friend’s loud, shocked voice out of nowhere. “What!? Baekhyun! Are you serious? Have you seen them? What are they up to? Is Xiumin there!?”

“I don't know! But I'm kind of freaking out right now! What do I do!?” He couldn't just act like everything was normal. What if he ran into the man at some point. Was he supposed to act like he didn't know he was the idol Chanyeol? He'd probably start blushing and stammering like he always did at fanmeets. 

“Just be honest, I guess? Knowing you, you'll look like a fanboy around him, even if you try to act all cool. I mean, if it  _ is _ Chanyeol. Because it might not be, but I guess weirder things have happened.”

“I feel both cursed and blessed at the same time. This is like, every fan’s dream…” He sighed and petted Toben when the dog came over to sit in his lap, tail wagging back and forth quickly. “Anyways, I still have a job to do before I head to work...I better do it.”

“Just stay strong, Byun Baekhyun! I believe in you. Also, this just means I'm coming over tonight and bringing dinner, so prepare yourself.”

 

* * *

 

Jongdae was true to his word and brought takeaway when he came over, ringing the doorbell excitedly. Kyungsoo ignored it in favor of continuing to work on his laptop in the living room, leaving Baekhyun running down to answer it and let his friend in. Immediately, the other man jumped him, though he was careful about their dinner. “I need to know  _ everything _ .”

In a couple of minutes they were both settled on the floor in Baekhyun’s room, chopsticks in hand while they started to dig into their food. Each of them were silent for a while, filling their stomachs quickly, but soon enough Jongdae was setting his food down to take a sip of his drink. “So?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve told you everything there is to know,” Baekhyun replied, shrugging and lifting another bite to his lips.

“Then tell me again.”

He sighed, but knew that if he didn't give Jongdae what he wanted there would be an excessive amount of whining from him. “My boss rented out the house next door to E>P, I guess, I ran into them delivering a cake, Chanyeol apparently wanted me to walk their dogs and is paying me  _ too _ much to do it. Except I didn't know it was Chanyeol until he left this note. And too much money! I don't even know what to do with it.” He got up from the floor and went over to his desk, retrieving said note and handing it over to his friend. Quickly, Jongdae read over it, his expression turned excited.

“But you've never seen any of them?”

“Not since that first day when I ran into them, but I didn't see their faces. There was four of them then so it must have been Chanyeol, Sehun, and Kai, since they were all much taller than me, and then one was about my height.”

“...That could literally be any of the other three members,” Jongdae whined, handing the note back over to his friend. “What are you going to do though? Are you gonna keep walking their dogs and acting like you don't know it's them?”

He shrugged again before collapsing onto his bed to hide his head in his pillow. “I don't know,” he replied, words muffled, note slightly crumpled in his hand. His friend didn't say anything else, but there was some rifling as he got up from the floor and apparently sat himself down at the window. “What are you doing,” Baekhyun asked, lifting up his head.

“Spying.” He didn't even attempt to hide it. “Their lights are on, so at least one of them might be home. We need to find out who that fourth member is!”

“Doesn't that count as stalking?”

“They're your next door neighbors  _ and  _ their blinds are open. It's not stalking.” 

Baekhyun knew it was pointless to try and pull him from the window, so he just let Jongdae have his way while he continued to lay facedown in bed and debate if he could ever confront his favorite idol. Maybe it wasn't even him, maybe it was all just a weird coincidence. Maybe the guy liked to roleplay. 

“Oh my  _ god _ ! I see Kai!”

The outburst had him sitting up in bed and practically crawling over to the window with curiosity, both eyebrows rising up into his forehead. “Are you sure,” he asked, throwing himself down next to Jongdae. 

“Silver hair, darker skin, tall and broad. If that's not Kai, I will literally stab myself in the eye with a chopstick.”

Okay, so he could agree that the person sitting down on the couch currently was indeed Kai, with even more damning evidence being Oh Sehun taking a place beside him, apparently starting to tickle him while they laughed. “...I live next door to E>P.” He wanted to faint, so he grabbed hold of the other man to keep himself steady. 

“I can't believe you live next door to E>P! You are literally the luckiest fan around.” And for some reason, Jongdae started smacking his arm. “I have a  _ brilliant  _ idea! Go over there now and say you feel guilty about the money! Maybe you'll see Chanyeol!”

“I can't go over there!” He might  _ actually  _ faint if he came face to face with Chanyeol when it wasn't a fanmeet. …He almost collapsed the first time at one of those anyways. 

“But it's not a lie!”

He wasn't sure if he was glaring at his friend, or just looked sick to his stomach. Maybe a bit of both.

“Baekhyun! You need to know! Please? I know you, you'll stay up all night tossing and turning if you don't find out.”

He didn’t really like himself for giving in so easily. “I hate you.”

“I know you do,” Jongdae said with a big grin, pulling his friend up from the window seat and steering him towards his closet. “But you can't go over their looking like that,” he said, motioning to Baekhyun’s sweats and t-shirt. “If you run into Chanyeol, you need to look  _ super _ hot. Not slutty. What did he say he finds attractive in that one interview?”

“I don't remember,” Baekhyun said, feigning innocence. 

“Liar!”

He whined, sounding just like his best friend, but gave in because he didn't have any other choice at this point. “Give me that white sweater,” Baekhyun ordered while he started to strip out of his current clothes and into something that his friend would approve of. In his briefs, he wandered over to his dresser and began to look through his jeans, skin tight with half of them distressed in some form. “Black or blue denim?”

“Blue! Only holes in the knees though. Not those really cut up ones from our last year of college, okay?” 

He rolled his eyes, but found an appropriate pair that he quickly slipped into before grabbing the sweater from Jongdae’s hand. Once he was all dressed again, he turned in a complete circle to be appraised. Jongdae didn't look like he approved just yet though.

“You need a choker.” He nicked one from the top of the dresser and secured it around Baekhyun’s neck. The thin line of black faux leather was the perfect detail, drawing anyone's gaze to the pretty length of his throat, milky white and untouched. “Perfect. Now get your shoes on and go see your crush!”

He had a bad feeling about it, but he attempted to keep his spirits high as he left the house and walked next door, the lights still on in the living room and another window upstairs. He wished they weren't so he could just turn around and forget about it, but he knew Jongdae was watching from up in his bedroom. 

With a loud sigh, Baekhyun stopped in front of the house to give himself one last pep talk before he rang the doorbell. He really hoped he didn't make a fool of himself, because if anyone would do that, it would be him. 

There was some movement in the hallway that he could hear and some quick exchange before someone was unlocking the door and opening it up just enough to stare outside and see who was coming over this late in the evening. Baekhyun could tell right away that it was Zhang Yixing on the other side, his dark eyes full of curiosity. 

“Hello. What can I help you with?”

_ Stay calm, act natural. _ “Uh… Sorry for disturbing you. I’m Baekhyun, your neighbor, but...I’ve also been walking the dogs for Mr. Park…”

Yixing’s face lit up, seeming to recognize him. “Oh, right! You work for the landlord!” 

Baekhyun gave a pleased nod, smiling. “Yup! So, this might be a little strange, but...Mr. Park paid me for the dog walking today and even if he said money wasn’t an issue, I still feel so guilty about it, so I was wondering if I could...talk to him about it?”

The gears in his head seemed to be spinning as he debated whether or not to let the man into the house, but eventually he gave into manners and opened the door all the way. “Come in. I’ll go get him, alright?” He grinned at Baekhyun and showed off his cute dimple as he closed the door after him then ran off.

He felt a little awkward standing in the front hallway, even if he’d done it plenty of times over the past week. It was different now that he knew who was living in the house and he couldn’t stop the butterflies that were fluttering around in his stomach. He moved a hand up to finger the choker around his neck, then readjusted his sweater. The phone in his back pocket vibrated, but Baekhyun ignored it, knowing it was just Jongdae.

It seemed to be an eternity before there were footsteps coming down the hall, pulling Baekhyun’s attention from his white sneakers. He peered up and up, suddenly met with the gentle face of Park Chanyeol. The giant of a man was giving him a sweet, big smile, and his hair was still dyed bright red from their recent activities, his roots coming in dark brown. He was only dressed in a tee and a pair of sweatpants, but Baekhyun still wanted to scream at how handsome he was. 

“Hi, Baekhyun. Is this the part where I awkwardly introduce myself?” He laughed, deep and a bit nervous, lifting a hand to run his fingers through his messy hair.

Baekhyun felt unsteady on his feet, his mouth dry as he squeaked out “oh my god, Park Chanyeol” and then subsequently started to collapse. It all happened quickly, but he knew he felt his head hitting the idol’s firm chest before everything went black for him. 

 

* * *

  
“What happened!?” Jongin was trying to not freak out as Chanyeol carried the smaller man into their living room and laid him down on the couch he’d been occupying with Sehun just minutes before. “Did he faint?”

“Yeah, he just saw me, said my name and then...collapsed,” Chanyeol replied, worrying his bottom lip and looking over the unconscious man’s face. He was still breathing normally, and he didn’t feel hot to the touch, so he wondered if it was just shock that had gotten to him. 

“He’ll be fine. It’s not like this hasn’t happened before. He just needs a minute or two to recover,” Sehun said. “Maybe Chanyeol was just too ugly without makeup and he was surprised.” 

He rolled his eyes, but ignored their youngest’s goading, focusing on fanning the man on the couch. He knew that if it really was just because of shock, he shouldn’t be out for long, but he still couldn’t help but be worried about him. Maybe this was his fault for trying to be so secretive and not just being upfront and honest, but it was normal for them to worry about hiding everything when they just wanted some peace and quiet once in awhile. “It’s not the first time he’s seen me, you know.”

“So, he’s a big fan, Yeol?” Sehun raised a brow.

“He does look a little familiar, outside of him working for the landlord,” Yixing added, though his voice was uncertain. 

He didn't reply, just rearranged Baekhyun’s hair with gentle fingers while everyone else watched on. Yixing was the first to move away, quietly saying he was going to retrieve a bottle of water and a snack for when he woke up. By the time he returned, Baekhyun was opening his eyes up with a tired groan. 

He felt like he was dreaming as he stared up into Chanyeol’s face, those lips of his slowly curling up into a relieved smile. He'd always had fantasies (that he didn't want to admit to) about if he could date him, and Baekhyun was sure that it would feel a little bit like this. He was so close, so close that he could kiss those pretty lips he'd dreamed about…

“Are you feeling better? You scared us.”

He recognized the voice, his mind was still just far too hazy to place it. Baekhyun cocked his head back and was now met with the concerned face of Kim Jongin as he was bent over to stare down at him, hands on his long legs, above his knees. 

Baekhyun stared for a moment, then his eyes flickered to the other members in the room, Sehun with soft eyes focused on him, and Yixing smiling gently. He realized then that he hadn't responded to Kai -- Jongin -- and licked his dry lips. “I think I'm okay. Am I dreaming?”

Chanyeol laughed, patting his arm. “No, you're not. You collapsed in the hall.”

Baekhyun groaned and suddenly lifted his hands to hide his face. How embarrassing could things get? He was supposed to be calm and collected and not...faint into Chanyeol’s arms. 

_ Oh no _ . He'd fainted into Park Chanyeol’s arms.

“I'm not usually like this,” he mumbled. He felt fingers around his wrist, pulling one of his arms back gently, and he didn't fight the motion, letting his savior’s face come into view once again. He was so close, so glaringly perfect.

“I know. It's fine, don't worry about it, Baekhyun. I didn't mind catching you.”

Why did he have to smile like that? He'd experienced it before, of course, but not like this, not this close with Chanyeol hovering over him, fingers still curled around his thin wrist. That touch felt like fire, working down from his arm to his gut, and Baekhyun shifted like he wanted to escape it, but he didn't even try. 

“You should have some water,” Yixing said out of the blue, words feeling too loud as he broke the moment. 

Baekhyun nodded absently, but didn't tear his eyes away from Chanyeol. The man was murmuring about helping him sit up, rising from his knees to slowly guide him upright. He didn't feel dizzy, but he still held onto the idol a little too long until he had to pull his hands away to take the water bottle. It was refreshing going down his throat and he took a few gulps before lowering it. Everyone was still watching him and he couldn't help but feel like his entire face was red.

“Good,” Chanyeol asked while he moved into the couch beside him. He took the granola bar that Yixing had also grabbed from the kitchen and opened the package to tear off a bit and hand it over to Baekhyun. 

“I should be alright now.” He took the offered piece and bit into it, trying to avoid the man's steady gaze. While he did, he noticed Sehun was tugging Jongin away with an arm around his shoulders, and even Yixing gave a little smile before wandering off. That left them alone in the living room, sitting so close their legs were touching. 

“So...you didn't get the chance to tell me what you came over for before you collapsed. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about or...did you just want to see me?”

_ Right.  _ He had, because it was all Jongdae's stupid idea about how he needed to make sure who he was dealing with and… The money. He felt so stupid bringing it up because Chanyeol was so sweet and he still felt like he'd made a fool of himself, worrying all the members in the house. “I wanted to talk to you about the money you left me-- Not that I don't want to see you! I like seeing you! I-I just feel guilty about it,” he offered, playing with his lean fingers in his lap and watching the movement.

“Guilty about the money or seeing me?” 

Baekhyun snapped his head up at that and stared into the man's eyes. Chanyeol seemed to be blushing just as much as him, which made him look even more adorable. It didn't help that his dimple was showing too, like it had any right to be there and add to the perfection of his face. “Both?”

“Don't feel guilty about either. I told you money wasn't an issue -- now you now why. But I also don't mind paying someone like you who is hardworking and deserving.” He gave a deep laugh. “As for the other thing… I'm so used to being stared at all the time, everywhere I go, but this is nice.”

“I fainted like a schoolgirl who's suddenly met her oppa for the first time.”

“I didn't mind it,” he admitted, giving a little shrug, still grinning as a pleasant lull came over them. 

Baekhyun couldn't control himself when he suddenly lifted his hand and poked the man’s dimple with one elegant finger in the quiet, making the idol’s expression turn surprised and amused. “I've always wanted to do that,” he admitted with a shrug. “...Should've asked, because I look like a fanboy.”

“Don't mind that either.” His dark eyes were so gentle then, so adoring.

He didn't want to think that Chanyeol was flirting with him because...it was part of his job to give fan service, but he also wasn't working and he was in his home, being all sweet and doting. It was almost enough to make Baekhyun faint again in disbelief. His belly was doing somersaults and his head was starting to fill with images that he didn't want to admit to.

“I should go. I'm sure you want to get to sleep. You must still have a lot of work to do, even though you're on hiatus.” He pulled himself up from the couch, noticing Chanyeol went with him and reached out just to make sure he was steady. 

“We never really stop working.”

“I know. We appreciate it, but we also want you to rest. Remember that.” He smiled softly and allowed Chanyeol to lead him to the front door, his presence warm at his back. They stood there for a second, smiling and Baekhyun wanted to tell him thank you, but before he could open his mouth to do just that, Chanyeol was speaking. 

“You look nice, by the way. Keep the money and buy yourself some more sweaters like that.” He winked and opened the door to let the smaller man out. “Have a good night, Baekhyun.”

He was so shocked, he couldn't do more than smile and flush on their doorstep.

 

* * *

“So that’s what happened? You fainted,  _ literally  _ into your bias’ arms, and then he proceeded to flirt with you?” Jongdae stared across the table into Baekhyun’s blushing face at lunch the next day, though his friend was only picking at his food, so embarrassed about bringing up what had happened the night prior. 

Baekhyun remembered getting back home afterwards and reaching his room in a daze, only to fall down face first into his bed and let out a groan. Jongdae had still been there, of course, but as many questions as he had tried to ask, Baekhyun hadn’t replied and just continued to lie there and sound like a dying animal. After that, he had promptly fallen asleep, only to wake up to at least twelve texts from his best friend, telling him they were getting lunch and he was going to provide every juicy detail.

“That’s pretty much how it went. Kai looked super worried about me, and Lay was so nice. And Sehun was...himself. But, oh god,  _ Chanyeol… _ ” He groaned and buried his face in his hands, not really caring about his chopsticks falling into his food. “His chest was so firm, and they way he looked at me with those big eyes… Did I mention I touched his dimple!? I don’t know why... but he said he didn’t mind it, and he liked me looking at him because it felt different.” The whole night had felt like a dream, but it really happened. He knew because at some point in the morning Chanyeol had sent him a text letting him know the members were glad he was fine and that he was welcome to come over again, as long as he didn’t faint anymore.

“You are so totally lovesick for him, like a true Player,” Jongdae went on, smiling to himself and proceeding to shove more noodles into his mouth.

“But it wasn’t like an interaction between him and a fan, Dae!” Baekhyun looked a little offended as his hands fell away from his face, back down to the table. “He’s basically told me he wants to see me again. He’s just sweet to Players because they support the group and E>P would be nothing without them, but you know how he shrugs off fans telling him they want to marry him, or when they flirt with him at fanmeets. This was so different…” Maybe he was lovesick, but he thought he had a right to be after the night before.

“So are you going to see him again?”

“I...guess?” Obviously he wanted to, he really did. But at the same time, was it really worthwhile? Baekhyun was just a normal person, and Chanyeol was a member of the most popular boy group in Korea. Was he just flirting because he wanted some fun while the group was on break? No, Chanyeol didn’t seem the type. He was sincere and he’d been teased more than once about wearing his heart on his sleeve. 

“I know that you’re overthinking things right now, but isn’t it nice to have an idol fawn over you? If Xiumin showed up out of nowhere and started hitting on me, you bet your ass I would roll with it.” He pointed his chopsticks at his friend just to back up his point. “Just go with it. Whatever happens, happens. You’ll never have a chance like this again!”

It was true. Eventually they would be off hiatus and back to working their ridiculously long days. E>P would move out of the house next door and things would be normal. Baekhyun would go to concerts and fanmeets with Jongdae, and maybe when he met eyes with Chanyeol, his smile would be a little warmer, his focus lingering too long.

Maybe it would be nice. For a little while.

 

* * *

  
He tried to not think  _ too  _ much about the changes in his life. He continued to walk Toben and Vivi, and he continued to receive texts from Chanyeol asking him how he was doing and if he’d put the money to good use yet. There’d even been a winky face at one point. But the idol never brought up with Baekhyun about keeping everything a secret; maybe he knew he didn’t have to. Honestly, the last thing that he wanted was their period of rest to be ruined. 

Everyday, Jongdae would call or text, asking if Baekhyun had gone to see Chanyeol again, and everyday he told him no. He was too sane to think that he could just waltz over there at any moment when the lights were on and look into Chanyeol’s gorgeous face like it was totally normal to be that close.

Except he couldn’t really stay away forever. Especially not when the guy had his number and could very easily contact him about anything at anytime. Like he did.

> **From: PCY <3 :O**
> 
> **> >Ok, I was thinking about the money thing and I know you still feel weird about it.**
> 
> **> >So instead let me cook you dinner?**
> 
> **> >I’m not great at anything too fancy though. :/**

The text came in the middle of the morning when Baekhyun was at work and he had to promptly control himself so he wouldn’t suddenly scream into the calm atmosphere of the office. Chanyeol had asked him to dinner. That meant it might be a date. He might be going on a date with Chanyeol. Having dinner. At their house. Dinner Chanyeol made.

He needed to remain calm. Just breathe deep, in and out, set the phone down and give himself a moment. He could handle it. Dinner would be nice and it was better than too much money sitting in his bank account (he’d even put most of it in savings because he was a responsible adult and all). And it was Chanyeol.

> _ To: PCY <3 :O _
> 
> _ >>I can handle dinner. Dinner is good. And don’t worry about making it fancy. I’m a man of simple tastes. :) _
> 
> _ >>When did you want to have this dinner? _
> 
> **From: PCY <3 :O**
> 
> **> >Tonight? If you’re free. **
> 
> _ To: PCY <3 :O _
> 
> _ >>I can do tonight! _
> 
> **From: PCY <3 :O**
> 
> **> >Great! :D How’s 7?**
> 
> _ To: PCY <3 :O _
> 
> _ >>Good! I’ll be there. _

With plans set, Baekhyun had to resist immediately texting Jongdae about it. No, he was just going to stay quiet and then, depending how things went, he would bring it up to his best friend tomorrow. He didn’t need another person adding to his anxiety over it. He needed to keep his cool or else he would never make it through the rest of his work day.

 

* * *

 

He knew what he wanted to wear, for the most part, but he’d struggled with what color sweater to put on, how to do his hair, if a choker was too much again, and if he should really put on eyeliner. In the end he’d decided on teal, leaving his hair in gentle, natural waves, a choker was totally fine, and so was just enough eyeliner that he didn’t look overly sultry. 

He admired himself at every angle in his mirror, adjusting his tight, black jeans as he did and running his fingers through his hair to leave the strands hanging in the front, just above his eyes. He looked good. He looked ready for a date with an idol --  _ no _ , for a date with Park Chanyeol, the man, not Chanyeol of E>P. If it  _ was  _ a date, because that was still up in the air. Either way, it was nearly seven and Baekhyun finished putting himself together so he could head over to the house next door. He only brought himself, nothing else, not even his cellphone. He just wanted things to go well.

Baekhyun stopped on the front porch and rang the doorbell a couple of times before burying his hands into the back pockets of his pants. He swayed in place while he waited anxiously, though he wasn’t left out in the dark too long. The lock was pulled back and suddenly the door was open to show Chanyeol standing there with a grin. He had the expression of an excited puppy as he allowed his date inside with a happy “hello”. Of course, he looked gorgeous, dressed in a pair of wonderfully fitting slacks and a patterned button-up with the sleeves rolled up his strong forearms, his red hair pushed back from his face. The sight of him made Baekhyun feel that if he had suddenly died right there in their entryway, he would at least die happy.

“Perfect timing! Dinner is all done and I got the table set up,” Chanyeol told him as they walked side by side down the hall, further into the house.

“I won’t lie, I’m pretty excited for this food.” Baekhyun chuckled a bit and rubbed a hand over his stomach. “Food is definitely the way to my heart. Besides cute pictures of corgis. That’s a close second.”

“Now I know two of your weakness! Or...three? Because I’m one of them, right?” Chanyeol cocked his head and grinned so big his eyes turned into crescents. There was also the laugh, so deep and pleased. It was the kind of laugh that had easily won over millions of fans. 

“Hmmm…  _ Actually _ , Kai is my favorite member,” Baekhyun lied, shrugging nonchalantly. If was going to be on a date with his biggest celebrity crush, then he was at least going to tease him just to help his own nervousness. The big pout Chanyeol gave him was more than worth it. “...I’m kidding.”

“Good, because Kai isn’t here to replace me.”

Now that Chanyeol mentioned it, the house did seem awfully quiet and as they passed the main living area, he noticed there were no other members present. “Where are the others,” he asked, just to sate his own curiosity, eyes flicking to every corner like one of them could pop out at any moment.

“They went out to see Minseok and Joonmyun.”

Oh, that would make sense, not that he knew exactly where the group’s two oldest members were, except that he hoped they were well. He didn’t get a chance to think much further on it when he felt Chanyeol’s warm hand on his lower back, leading him into the small dining room past the kitchen. His focus flickered over to his date, then towards the table that was all set up, just like he’d promised, their food already on plates, while the room was illuminated by dim ceiling lights and an array of candles as the centerpiece. 

Baekhyun gasped just because it was so unexpected. “This is...it’s really beautiful,” he sighed, looking over and up at Chanyeol with a smile on his lips. 

“I’m glad you like it. It’s not much, but…”

“No! It’s great! You went to all this trouble to make dinner and then gave us some really great mood lighting. A+. Would have dinner with again.”

“I’ll see if you still think that after you actually get a few bites in,” Chanyeol answered, helping Baekhyun into his seat and pushing him in. Quickly he moved onto the other side of the table and sat himself down as well. His eyes were still trained on his date, lips seeming to be stuck in a smile.

Baekhyun looked down at the food that had been prepared and his stomach seemed to rumble on cue. “I can’t believe you made bulgogi… Now I’m really glad I didn’t sneak some snacks in before coming over.”

“Your favorite?”

“ _ All _ food is my favorite. How can you choose just one dish to love when there’s so much out there?

“That’s...actually good logic to have,” Chanyeol replied with a laugh, loud and deep.

Dinner went well, the two of them filling the time between bites of meat and rice with stories and jokes, eyes lighting up in affection as lips curled into smiles. Baekhyun had thought he’d be a bit more of a mess considering it was all so  _ personal _ , but he realized all he felt was comfortable now that he had settled in. He wasn’t seeing Chanyeol, the world famous idol, but just Park Chanyeol, the man who loved doting on his dog when he was allowed the time, collected Rilakkuma plushies, liked watching cute romance movies, and felt most at home in his private studio. Baekhyun was even more endeared to him than he had been, his heart feeling like it could burst in his chest. He had a hunch Chanyeol was going through the exact same thing.

“--and that is the story about how my best friend almost got in a fight with a bunch of preteen fangirls, and tried to drag me into it,” Baekhyun was saying as they were sitting out in the living room after their meal, occupying the couch and sitting much too close. Chanyeol had made them both some soju cocktails, to which they each worked on drinking terribly slow in favor of continuing to talk and stare.

“Don’t get me wrong, but I feel like your life would be incredibly quiet if it weren’t for your best friend.” Chanyeol had his arm thrown over the back of the couch, nearly around the smaller man’s shoulders, a goofy smile pasted on his face.

“Oh, no, you’re not wrong at all. Jongdae is one of the loudest people I know, but I also can’t imagine things without him. He’s my partner in crime.” Baekhyun laughed, just a bit, and let his focus travel down to the half-full glass still sitting in his hands. He knew his life wasn’t nearly as exciting as Chanyeol’s but the man still listened with rapt focus, dark eyes hardly leaving the sight of his face.

It was quiet for a moment, each of them taking a sip of their drinks, but then Chanyeol was setting his aside on the coffee table in favor of scooting in an inch closer to Baekhyun. “Can I be honest with you?”

Surprise came to his face as he lifted his head and gave an apprehensive nod. “I thought you already were being honest with me…”

“I mean, I have been, but--,” Chanyeol sighed. “Honest with my intentions for tonight. ...Which makes me sound a bit like an asshole, probably, saying it like that. I don’t have evil intentions, I don’t. I just need to tell you something.”

“Is it that you’re Chanyeol of Korea’s most popular boy group, E>P?” Baekhyun gave a fake gasp as his hand covered his mouth.

“Surprising, right?” He played along, giving his best version of the expression photographers liked to have him make during their photoshoots. But soon it faded and it was just adorable Chanyeol again. “I recognized you that first day, when you dropped off the cake, and I tried to stop you, but you were so embarrassed you just ran out the door.” 

“Um… We would have only seen each other at concerts and fanmeets though.” He knew that it wasn’t impossible for idols to remember their fans they met face to face and chatted with, he just wasn’t sure if he was really that unforgettable. Besides, there were literally millions and millions of E>P fans out there.

“Right. I remembered you from our first meet, after we debuted. And then all the other ones in Seoul.”

“You...actually remember me?”

“How could I not?” He swallowed hard, gaining the courage to reach out and run his fingers over Baekhyun’s cheek, pushing a few strands of dark hair behind his ear. “You were my first fanboy -- at least the first I had ever met. You weren’t pushy like some other fans and always seemed to be containing yourself like you didn’t want to make me uncomfortable. I always thought you were so cute…”

He suddenly felt like his face was burning up from the sudden amount of blushing he was doing. He’d taken Chanyeol’s flirting in stride so far, but now that he was hearing how significant of a fan he was, how everything about him had stuck in the idol’s head, he wanted to cover up his face and hide. “So your intention was to…,” he started, voice a bit muffled.

“See my cutest fanboy up close and get to know him since I’m lucky enough to have him live next door here.” Chanyeol pulled his hands away, just like he had days ago when Baekhyun was lying on the same couch after his fainting spell. He looked just as beautiful, eyes wide and full of want. “I’ve never done this before, and I want you to know that this isn’t just me attempting to get into your pants because you’re my fan. It’s not like that.”

“No...no, I know it’s not. I know…” He was stuttering and flushed down to his chest, but at least he didn’t feel like fainting again, not even when the other pulled him in close and pressed their lips together. It was chaste and warm, experimentation as they both adjusted to the idea of it. Baekhyun had far too much going through his mind at that moment and he had to constantly remind himself to keep calm and reciprocate because this was something he had only dreamed about. It wasn’t a dream now.  _ Now  _ it was Chanyeol pulling his mouth back just enough to lave at the other’s bottom lip while one strong arm finally moved around his shoulders to hug him in close. 

He let himself practically fall into the idol’s lap, his gentle hands spread over his broad chest, feeling the defined muscle underneath before they slid up around his neck.  _ Kiss now, think later _ , Baekhyun told himself. It was a mantra in the back of his mind, over and over, until he was taking the next press of their mouths. Eagerly, his tongue slid out and flickered against the seam of Chanyeol’s lips. Immediately he gained the entrance he desired and he couldn’t help but moan in reply as their tongues met, twisting together, then past to explore.

He didn’t think he’d ever been so lost in another person, but time seemed to vanish as each of them got hungrier. He was vaguely aware of the fact he ended up straddling Chanyeol’s thighs at some point, his hands a firm presence on his thin hips, squeezing, resisting sliding down and back to cup his ass. Baekhyun wriggled in response, just a little, feeling his arousal grinding down into the idol’s. He wanted more kisses, more touches, more, more, more of Chanyeol like he could keep him all to himself. He couldn’t, he knew that, but Baekhyun was the only one allowed to run his fingers through once neat hair and tug on the strands as Chanyeol sucked on his tongue. He was the only one allowed to let out a breathy whimper when Chanyeol’s mouth traveled down to bite at his neck, right above the choker. The only one in his arms, possessed.

“ _ Chanyeol _ ,” he whined when he felt another bite, harder, desperate to mark. “Fuck, f-fuck...please…” Because he didn’t want to forget this, didn’t want to wake up in the morning without a physical reminder of how adored he could possibly be by a man he had been watching and screaming over for years.

The lips were gentle for a moment and he could just barely make out the words being spoken into his flushed skin -- “thank you, thank you. I want you to be mine. I’ve always wanted you since that first time”. Then he was licking, sucking at the length of Baekhyun’s throat, holding the pressure until he’d left a small love mark near his choker. Baekhyun gasped at the feeling of it, lifting his fingers to touch the mark as Chanyeol pulled back to smile at him. The idol was a mess, his hair in all directions, lips red and slick, cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed with want. 

It was the most gorgeous he had ever been. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now,” Chanyeol said in a husky tone, taking the words from his mouth. Baekhyun didn’t reply, but he also didn’t have much of a chance when he was pulled into another hard, eager kiss that was too short. “I always thought after that first meet, I would never see you again, but you kept showing up with your gorgeous smile and bright eyes, reminding me. I thought about the excitement on your face, the way your pretty hands would pass over an album or a poster, your voice when you would say ‘I’ll always support you’.” He leaned in again, giving the mark he’d made a little kiss. “Sometimes you would just pop into my head, and not always at the most...innocent times. Sometimes I would think about your gorgeous face twisted in pleasure, your voice crying my name, your hand around my--”

Baekhyun groaned, actually groaned. It was a deep vibration in his throat, desperate, those hands Chanyeol had fantasized about digging into the man’s shirt. “Let’s go to bed, to your room…”

“You sure,” he asked, because he needed to. Even if emotions were high and the lust was palpable, he needed to be certain Baekhyun wanted it. 

“I'm sure. I want you, I want you so much… I want Park Chanyeol, the normal man, not the idol. I don't want to even think about that, I just…” He was rambling, so he stopped himself and kissed Chanyeol again instead, licking his way into his hot mouth. The man's hands grew a lot more sure after that and he slid them back to cup Baekhyun’s ass through his tight jeans, squeezing, tugging him closer to rub their groins together hard. 

“I want you too. Want to spread you out underneath me and kiss every inch of you,” Chanyeol said, words a deep whisper against the other’s mouth. “I want you even more than I thought I did.”

“ _ Chanyeol _ . I'm lucky, aren't I?” Baekhyun giggled just a little and pecked him on his dimple when he grinned. 

“I thought I was the lucky one. You make me feel...hm, I don't know how to explain it.”

“Then  _ show _ me.” Another kiss, slow and unhurried, one hand cupping the back of Chanyeol’s neck while the other stroked his cheek. There was no more shock about who he was kissing because he had been honest in saying he wanted the man, not the idol. He just wanted to savor the time they had together because who knew what would happen. 

Warm, long fingers skimmed up Baekhyun’s back underneath his sweater, tracing out the line of his spine, then back down to the waistband of his pants. “Going to spoil you… Make you scream and cry for me.”

“I'll believe it when I see it, Mr. Park.” He was all teasing, displaying his teeth in a big grin. He laughed when Chanyeol suddenly lifted him up, keeping his lithe body in his arms. He wrapped his legs around the man’s middle for more stability and gave him another kiss. 

They were going to head towards the stairs to his bedroom when each of them heard the front door open, as well as Jongin announcing, “we're back! We brought Minseok and Joonmyun!” It was just a few seconds later when the second youngest bounced into the living room, though he froze in place at Chanyeol still holding Baekhyun up in his arms. Their faces were flushed, lips still kiss bruised and wet with saliva, and each of them could only watch on with wide eyes as the other members filed into the room. 

“Uh...hey. You guys got back early,” Chanyeol finally said, setting Baekhyun down on his feet, though he took the time to hide his obvious erection behind the other man. Baekhyun was left there to awkwardly hold his hands in front of his own groin, glad for his oversized sleeves. 

“You better not have done any dirty business on the couch,” Sehun mumbled, pointing at the older rapper. “I have to sleep there tonight.”

Baekhyun was doing his best to not meet anyone's eyes and he shuffled there for a moment, debating between staying where he was by Chanyeol, or running. He chanced a look at someone, and only realized after a moment it was Kim Minseok, E>P’s Xiumin. He looked incredibly tired with dark circles under his eyes, his skin was also too pale, but he still smiled at Baekhyun and waved. 

“Sorry for...interrupting. Who is this, Yeol,” the leader asked, cocking his head. 

“Ah, uh, this is Byun Baekhyun. He works for the property management company, he's also been walking Toben and Vivi.” The towering man ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to straighten it out a little. “He's also...he's a fan, and…”

Minseok’s eyes went wide and he pointed his finger at Baekhyun. “I remember! You always come to fanmeets with your friend! Hmm, Jong--Jongdae?” He knitted his brows and tried to recall.

“That's right. Jongdae is my best friend, the one who really,  _ really _ likes you.” He could understand how Chanyeol might remember him considering the crush he had on Baekhyun, but to think that Minseok could remember Jongdae as well, it caught him off guard. 

“He's my most talkative male fan, I think. He always makes me smile. You can tell him I said hello,” the leader continued, giving a large grin. After a moment, he sighed and seemed to wilt in place. He glanced over at Joonmyun at his side, as well as his other members before his eyes returned to Baekhyun. “Sorry, I'm not the best company right now. We've been...going through some things. I'm sure you know about our hiatus.” Still, as exhausted as he looked, he did his best for his members. “I think I'm going to head up and get some rest. It was nice meeting you, Baekhyun.” Minseok gave a final wave and went off with Joonmyun, the younger man worriedly assisting him.

After that, it was quiet for a few moments, until Yixing spoke up. “I'm happy to see you're not fainting at Chanyeol anymore.” He grinned and gave a little laugh, which Baekhyun couldn't help but respond to with his own, nervous as it was.

“No, no fainting… I--” he glanced back at the idol and swallowed the lump in his throat at the soft, endearing expression Chanyeol was giving him. “I should go. Walk me to the door?” There was a nod in response, then Baekhyun was giving the members a quick goodbye before heading past them to the front hallway. Only once they were in front of the door did they stop and turn to each other. 

“Sorry about that. I didn't think they'd be home so soon,” Chanyeol started, reaching out to grab Baekhyun’s smaller hands in his own, looking down as their fingers locked together. “Also, I didn't imagine it would get so...intense with you.”

“Don't worry about it. I enjoyed dinner and what came after. And…” He licked his lips at the memory of their hungry kisses and the thought about the mark sitting proudly on his neck. “I didn't even think making out with you was in my future anyways so… I mean, I'm a little let down we didn't get to make it to your bedroom but, I can't complain too much.” Baekhyun laughed, but he found the noise swallowed up when Chanyeol's lips crashed into his own. He didn't hesitate to return every single motion of tongue and mouth with the same amount of want. He didn't want to break the kiss, no, he was perfectly fine with the idea of Chanyeol pressing him into the wall and devouring every single moan of his. Unfortunately, he had to pull back eventually. 

“I want to see you again. As soon as possible.” His eyes were dark with a kind of dominance Chanyeol had never displayed to the public. If he had, fans would have probably been falling at his feet more than they already did. As it was, the look was enough to send a pleasant tremble through Baekhyun’s smaller form.

“Tomorrow night?”

“I’ll let you know. It might be late.”

“I’ll be awake,” he promised, daring to reach out again and touch Chanyeol’s cheek so gently. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

* * *

 

  
The hours of his work shift seemed to stretch on and on forever, torture compared to anything else Baekhyun had ever experience in his life. Over and over, he had to remind himself to not let his thoughts wander back to Chanyeol, the feel of his lips and tongue, his hands gripping his ass, the look he had given him before they’d parted for the night. It didn’t help that his new would-be lover had texted him throughout the day.

> **> >Thinking about you again.**
> 
> **> >Can’t wait to kiss you.**
> 
> **> >You’re so beautiful.**
> 
> **> >You’re going to be mine tonight.**

It was so much buildup that Baekhyun wanted to yell, but he didn’t. Instead he called Jongdae on his break and decided to fill his friend in on his love life just so he didn’t have to be alone in his insanity.

“Holy shit! I can’t believe you had a date with him,” Jongdae whisper-yelled into the phone, obviously trying to keep his excitement to a minimum. Mostly because he was probably also huddled in a bathroom stall at his own job. 

“I know. And...it was so good, Dae… Not just the dinner, but-- Don’t freak out. We made out  _ furiously  _ on their couch and almost had sex--”

Jongdae finally yelled. “Oh. My.  _ God _ . First, you don’t even call me before your date and fill me in, now you’re saying you almost fucked Park Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun whined at the memories and crouched down, pulling his knees to his chest. He was going to keep his thoughts pure, like corgis yipping and running around on their little legs. “That’s what I’m saying. He remembers me from all the fanmeets. He’s basically had a crush on me this whole time.”

“This is some serious romance movie plot, Baek. Or a really good porno. Maybe a bit of both.” He laughed, obviously biting down on his bottom lip to muffle the sound. “So what are you going to do? See him again, I hope.”

“Tonight, if he doesn’t get stuck working.”

“Well, you better let me know this time if you get lucky. Maybe don’t tell me... _ tonight _ . But definitely tomorrow!”

“I promise that I’ll fill you in on at least  _ some  _ of the juicy details. ...Oh! Before I forget, I saw Xiumin!” Baekhyun paused for more yelling. “He said he remembers you as his most talkative fan because you make him smile. He told me to tell you hello!” That was enough to make Jongdae stop speaking in actual Korean and just sort of...whine and sob into the phone. And because Baekhyun was the greatest friend, he didn’t just abandon him to his fanboy breakdown, but spent the rest of his break listening to the kind of fan talk he’d heard hundreds of times before.

At least it distracted Baekhyun from more thoughts of Chanyeol.

 

* * *

 

> **> >I’ll be back home in 30. :) Use the key, if you want.**

The text came at about ten to eight and immediately Baekhyun stood up from his desk and rushed to the full body mirror on the back of his door. He had been ready -- at least when it came showering, clothing, and bit of makeup. He knew he would be naked soon enough, but he still wanted to look put together and...well,  _ sexy _ , even if Chanyeol was already seduced. The outlines of his eyes were darkened just so, and the choker from the night before returned, sitting right beneath the hickey on his neck. Instead of a sweater, he had just thrown on a comfortable tee, as well as the legendary ripped up jeans from his last year of college. 

Part of him had wanted to invite Chanyeol over to his place instead, but considering Kyungsoo was lazing around, he didn’t really want to invite any wrath from the man concerning the noises he might make during sex. So yes, it was safer to just go next door and hope the house had thick enough walls, or the other members would be busy before bed. 

He let himself in, locking the door from the inside with his shoes toed off at the entryway, then immediately headed upstairs to find Chanyeol’s bedroom. It wasn’t too difficult honestly; it stood out with the mini studio space and the couple of Rilakkuma plushies sitting on his bed, though his guitar case saying ‘PCY’ inside was also a good identifier. 

Baekhyun wandered over to the large bed and leaped onto the plush mattress, his lithe body bouncing a little on it as he giggled. He reached for one of the stuffed bears, hugging it close to his chest while he grabbed his phone out of his jeans pocket. If Chanyeol’s estimate had been correct, he still had about fifteen minutes before the idol got back home, so he just needed to keep himself busy a bit longer. But first he opened the front facing camera on his phone and took a picture of himself with the Rilakkuma, sending it to Chanyeol with the simple caption “ _ waiting with your friend _ ”. After getting the reply of “ **see you two soon** ”, Baekhyun set the plush aside in favor of wandering to the closet. 

Opening it up, he looked over the row of hoodies and shirts, humming to himself. So, he wanted to look sexy, and what was sexier than wearing a shirt belonging to the guy you were about to get with, the guy you’d been pining over for years?  _ Nothing _ . Well...besides being completely naked and laid out, but he’d let Chanyeol get to that. 

Baekhyun suddenly stripped off his clothes to throw them in front of Chanyeol’s work space so he would see them when he walked in, then he tugged one of the hoodies off its hanger, something black and worn in, obviously a favorite. He opened it just to slip it over his arms and zip it back up to about mid-chest, still leaving plenty of skin exposed. Baekhyun practically drowned in the soft, dark material, his hands completely covered up in the sleeves and the hem of it ending under the short pair of briefs he had on underneath. 

He hopped back onto the bed after that and laid down with Chanyeol’s plushies, waiting and waiting and waiting for him to walk through the door. The minutes seemed to stretch for ages, but in reality it wasn’t more than than a few minutes until Baekhyun heard the bedroom door opening up. 

He sat up on the bed, still hugging the bear, and looked across the room as Chanyeol tossed aside his coat and bag, his eyes obviously wandering to the pile of foreign clothes sitting on his floor. But soon, his focus moved up, to the bed, and the man sitting in the middle of it in his hoodie, cuddling a Rilakkuma. “Hi, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said with a smile and a wave of one sweater paw. 

“Hey, beautiful,” he replied, sure to lock his door before moving towards the bed. His eyes were wide as he took in every detail in front of him, every step forward slow and measured. Baekhyun looked so confident, such a change from when he had been a blushing mess, and every inch of him had Chanyeol  _ aching _ . “Made yourself at home?”

“Mmhmm.” He removed one lean leg from underneath his body, spreading it out on the bed, towards the idol. He gave a wiggle of his toes and laughed softly. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Why would I?” He stopped moving once he hit the side of the mattress, then he reached out one hand and allowed his fingers to touch the mark adorning Baekhyun’s throat. His pulse sped up just a little at the touch, warm fingers wandering down over his choker, towards the skin of his chest. 

Baekhyun could barely hold back his whine in response. “Last night you said you wanted to spread me out and...kiss every inch of me. I was hoping that...maybe you would do that tonight?” He knew his eyes were wide and full of wanting, cheeks beginning to flush from sheer proximity. Then Chanyeol laughed.

“I can do that. But you have to let go of Rilakkuma first, okay? He’s hogging you.”

Baekhyun didn’t reply, but he tossed the bear to the end of the bed so he could open his arms wide. The motion was answered with Chanyeol promptly picking him up, letting his legs wrap around his midsection as their lips met in a kiss. There wasn’t any hesitation now, just the hungry mash of teeth and tongues, each of them sounding so pleased as they finally got what they had been wanting all day. No more waiting, no more interruptions. 

He let himself get completely lost in Chanyeol, pushing every other thought away so he could just  _ focus _ . Part of him was glad they'd had the day long reprieve from their lust, if only because it made every touch that much more intense. Baekhyun yearned for more, whining softly as large, sure hands gripped his ass beneath the hoodie, his own fingers winding into the other’s hair, pulling gently til their lips broke apart. Chanyeol's eyes were already blown wide and his lips were starting to redden just from the one kiss. Baekhyun was certain he looked just as eager.

They stared at each other for a second, until Baekhyun leaned in to kiss along his jawline, up towards one of his ears. Playfully, he bit into the lobe, eliciting a little groan from the man he was clinging to. That sound alone had him shaking in his grip and bucking his hips forward into Chanyeol's stomach. “You got lube and condoms, right?”

“I'm prepared, yeah.” With Baekhyun still in his arms, Chanyeol moved up onto the bed on his knees, leaning over to lay him down in the center of the mattress, head on a pillow. He admired the sight underneath him for a moment, the way the smaller man squirmed, the bulge of his erection becoming obvious beneath the hoodie. “Just promise me you'll be as loud as you need to be, okay?”

“What about the members?” He lifted a brow. 

“Downstairs watching an action movie,” Chanyeol replied with a smirk before he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the bedroom floor. 

Immediately, Baekhyun moaned at the sight of a half-naked Chanyeol, and he wracked his eyes down from his handsome face, to broad shoulders, to his toned chest, then defined stomach. Baekhyun honestly would have still felt all eager, even if the idol didn't work out, but Park Chanyeol was a walking wet dream and he wanted to  _ touch _ . Without much more thought, he reached out with both hands and ran his fingers along his pecs, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to keep himself from drooling. “I hate how good you look,” he said with no anger in his voice, just awe and lust.

“Should I put my shirt back on,” Chanyeol teased, moving like he was going to retrieve the piece of clothing.

“Absolutely  _ not _ . Mm, not allowed, no shirts, and no pants.” He eyed the button of his jeans and was seriously contemplating reaching for it, but then Chanyeol was leaning down again and giving him a pleased kiss. 

“I want to see you too,” he murmured and moved for the zipper of the hoodie, slowly tugging it open while he looked into Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Are you sure? I don't work out. Don't have time. Also, as you know, I love food, so--” 

Chanyeol was smiling, so soft and sweet like candy, displaying his dimple. “How much do you think I honestly care if you're in shape or not?”

Baekhyun teethed at his bottom lip, attempting to look innocent, even if his face was flushing redder. “Uh, exactly zero percent?”

“You win a prize.”

“I hope the prize is you.”

He just gave a deep laugh, continuing to tug on the zipper until the hoodie was completely open, making it easy for Chanyeol to push the fabric aside and display the length of Baekhyun’s body. He groaned like he was staring at a private feast and didn't say a word before he leaned down and licked one of the man’s dusky nipples. Baekhyun trembled in response, his tongue sliding out to wet his lips. After giving the nub a little kiss, he started drawing a wet path downwards, over his ribs, towards his stomach. He did have a bit of a belly, a sign of his eating habits, but Baekhyun was still small and lithe in his hands. He was the most gorgeous man Chanyeol had ever seen and he was sure to let him know. “You’re gorgeous, baby.”

“ _ Excuse _ you. I'm super manly.” Baekhyun was smiling, cocking his head on the pillow and staring down at the giant who was quickly moving to make space between his legs. 

“Manly  _ and _ gorgeous,” Chanyeol accepted while he lifted up the other’s hips and reached for the waistband of his briefs. He paused then and looked down into Baekhyun’s eyes, waiting for approval. It came in a little nod and the man digging his feet into the covers to keep his hips lifted while he was stripped. Chanyeol was slow about it, taking the time to admire and kiss lengths of perfect skin. Baekhyun was already whining, but the idol quickly reminded me of exactly what he had asked for. “Kiss every inch, right?”

“Ah...I forgot. You just make me... _ mm _ …” he swallowed back a moan and wiggled his hips just a bit, displaying his hard cock that was lying against his stomach, eager for attention. 

“Don't worry. I'll take care of you, Baekhyunnie.” The look he gave after that was greedy, his lips curling just a bit to make a smirk, while his eyes thinned out into dark slits. He threw the briefs to the edge of the bed and focused his mouth on the junction of hip and thigh, so achingly close to his cock but refusing to give it any attention yet. First, he was nipping and licking at sweet flesh, working towards the jutting of one hipbone that he gave a little bite to. The feel of teeth on skin was enough to make Baekhyun wail. 

He was satisfied with that, so he finally moved his lips towards his lover’s dick to tease his tongue around the base and lick a stripe up towards the head. Suddenly, one of his hands was buried into Chanyeol’s hair in an attempt to tug him forward for more. He gave in without a fight, allowing his lips to wrap around his girth, cheeks hollowing when he gave an experimental suck just to gauge his lover’s reaction. 

Baekhyun moaned so low and dirty, hips bucking up for more contact with that sinful mouth. He was happy to discover that Chanyeol had no plans to deny him and worked more of his cock into his mouth. He wasn’t large by any means, a little above average, and the perfect weight on the idol’s tongue as he swallowed around him and gave a pleased groan.

“ _ Yeol… _ ” He fought to keep his eyes open and focused on the sight between his legs, which wasn’t the easiest task considering he wanted to throw his head back onto the pillow and sob. Somehow he managed not to, just barely. But Chanyeol was returning his stare and his eyes were affectionate -- he even attempted to smile, not that it worked that well. Everything about him was just...endearing. It made Baekhyun weak, made his cock twitch in the heat of his mouth as he started to leak pre-cum, fingers digging in further to thick hair. 

Chanyeol gave another hard suck before he pulled his head back, sure to let his lingering tongue take the rest of his pre-cum sitting in the slit. He hummed with the taste of it, or maybe just because Baekhyun was flushed and eager on his bed, cock wet with his saliva. Pretty fingers dug into the sleeves of the hoodie he was still mostly wearing and he pulled one hand up to his mouth, waiting for the next move. It wasn’t much longer, but Chanyeol was grabbing his knees, tugging his smaller body back towards him while his legs hung forward, towards his head and chest.

“Chanyeol! W-what…” Baekhyun was flushing harder now and his eyes went wide in surprise. There was also the embarrassment factor considering he was open wide and exposed to the idol from his balls to his twitching entrance. There wasn’t much he could do about the current situation and it wasn’t as though he didn’t enjoy Chanyeol manhandling him, he’d just never had someone look so...hungry for him. 

He was positive he stopped breathing for a moment because Chanyeol was dipping his head down, allowing the tip of his tongue to circle around his hole, setting every single one of his nerve endings on fire with pleasure. “Oh, fuck...Yeol!” Baekhyun screamed, his hands scrambling for purchase along the sheets, and finally landing on his own pale thighs that he dug his short nails into. “C-Chanyeol...holy fuck…”

He only gave a hum in reply, starting to dive in more eagerly with the approval from his lover. He fanned the flat of his tongue over his entrance again and again, making him shake and whine. There wasn’t much Baekhyun could do in his current position besides just take everything that was being handed out to him. He didn’t seem to be complaining too much, though he tried to wriggle for more attention, for more... _ everything _ . Chanyeol wanted to give all he could, so he began to press his tongue inside the heat of his entrance, drooling over his flesh, continuing to push in and in. 

Baekhyun felt like there was lightning shooting up his spine and his whole body shook from the sensation of wet and warmth entering him, though it wasn’t there for long. He wretched back without meaning to, causing his hips to roll forward, out of range of Chanyeol’s mouth. It left his cock dangling over his face, the smaller man whining while he stared up at the organ. 

“Where do you think you’re going,” Chanyeol asked with a chuckle, pulling lean hips back towards him again using both strong hands. He was no longer slow and gentle after that, but became possessed with his lust, sloppy as he went back to devouring his lover’s hole. 

Victim to the onslaught of Chanyeol’s eager lips and tongue, Baekhyun reached one hand into his lover’s vibrant hair, the other moving towards his own mouth so he could bury his fingers inside and subdue his eager moaning. He felt his cock leaking droplets onto his chest, his length bobbing with each hungry lap at his hole. He tried his best to thrust back, but he couldn’t, so instead he just squirmed in Chanyeol’s grip, feeling his orgasm build further and further while he drooled around his fingers. 

Chanyeol heard a low, muffled groan from the man underneath him, then a hard pull at his hair. It was enough to make him pull back and wipe the saliva from his face. Baekhyun was close and as much fun as he had, had eating him out, he wanted to make the man lose himself before they continued their night.

Carefully, Chanyeol scooted himself back and set his lover completely onto the bed again, which left him free to buck his hips up into nothing and try his hardest to get the attention back on his body. He didn’t make Baekhyun wait. With his eyes trained on his pretty, flushed face, Chanyeol wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke him, hard and quick. The fingers the brunet was eagerly sucking on couldn’t stop the slew of sounds breaching his lips, higher and higher in tone. Dark eyes fluttered shut and then... _ there _ . He watched with rapt attention as Baekhyun lifted his ass from the mattress and spilled over his stomach and the idol’s hand with a breathy scream. He released his wet fingers the moment after to clutch at the hoodie he was wrapped up in, allowing Chanyeol to stroke him through the aftershocks. 

Eventually, he settled back down onto the bed, a feline smile across his lap while he watched his lover with narrowed, pleased eyes. “I can’t say anyone has ever...ah, done that before. I thought you were going to literally kill me with your tongue.”

“Is that even possible,” Chanyeol replied, looking pleased with himself. 

“Probably not, but the feeling was still there.”

He wanted to kiss him again right then, to pull his supple body back into his arms, but...he’d also just ate ass and Baekhyun deserved clean kisses, so he appeased himself with patting a naked thigh before he got up from the bed. “Gonna go brush my teeth real quick. Don’t go anywhere,” Chanyeol softly ordered while he pointed down at his companion.

“I don’t think I can use my legs anyways,  _ so… _ ” Baekhyun was rewarded with another laugh before he watched Chanyeol’s broad back exit the room and out into the hall. When he was alone, he had to resist the need to roll around the bed and scream into a pillow because, fuck, fantasy Chanyeol could not compare to real life Chanyeol in the slightest. He was so... _ generous _ in bed. It was hardly fair for someone like him to be as near to perfect as one could get. Not fair at all. Especially not when he came back into the room a few moments later and used a warm towel to wipe the cum from Baekhyun’s stomach while giving a half-smile.

“All clean,” he said as he tossed the dirty towel aside.

“I mean,  _ physically _ , sure. Definitely not mentally. Especially after I had your tongue in my ass. It was a religious experience,” Baekhyun blabbed, still laid out with his legs spread.

“We haven’t even got to the best part yet though. You know, the part with my dick.”

Chanyeol was waggling his eyebrows at him and it was both completely ridiculous and sexy at the same time and Baekhyun was positive no one else could make that possible. Honestly, the fact that Park Chanyeol of all people could go from innocent to pervert in .03 seconds flat was insane. It made Baekhyun want to cling to him forever and not let go, because how had he managed to charm his favorite idol, his dream man. How were they so compatible. It was hardly fair.

“I’ve been waiting for it! Patiently! The suspense is killing me,” Baekhyun whined.

“I thought my tongue had been killing you.”

“That too! Now please, no more waiting,  _ no more pants _ .” Baekhyun pulled himself up to sit on his knees and didn’t hesitate to reach out for the waistband of Chanyeol’s jeans. The button went quickly, but he was a bit more careful with the zipper considering his dick was still semi-hard, even with the short break. After that, he had to pause for a moment because if he hadn’t been ready for Chanyeol without a shirt, how was he going to react to the man losing his pants. What if he fainted from the sight of his dick?

“You’re thinking too much,” Chanyeol said after a couple of seconds of his lover just sitting there, hands hovering over his waistband and not doing much else. 

“I’m mentally preparing myself…”

“You’ll be fine.” He patted Baekhyun gently on the head because he really was  _ far _ too cute for his own good, but considering he was eager for his first orgasm and to make the other man cry for him, he didn’t want to wait any longer to get his pants off. Quickly, he pushed them down with his boxers, letting the fabric fall around his feet before he got back up onto the bed.

Yup. That was a dick. Except it wasn’t just any dick, it was  _ Chanyeol’s _ dick and it was...nice. Big. It was exactly the kind of dick that sex-loving fans wanted Chanyeol to possess. Too bad they’d never know since it was currently all Baekhyun’s to enjoy. 

“Speechless?”

“I have nothing witty to say about a nice dick. Just know I’m going to enjoy myself.” He wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue before he leaned down and licked a wet stripe over the head, causing the man above him to groan, pleased. He figured after the amount of pleasure Chanyeol had given him, he should repay the favor, at least as much as he was allowed to. 

To be honest, Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time he had actually had a cock in his mouth. It’d been...awhile. The older he had gotten, the less he had wanted to sleep around, and he hadn’t found anyone who was ‘boyfriend material’ enough for him. At least, outside the fantasies he had for unattainable people like Chanyeol.

Who was not quite so unattainable now.

It still felt a bit like a wet dream that Park Chanyeol was naked and gorgeous above him while Baekhyun was wrapping his lips around his girth, nude except for the man’s borrowed hoodie and the choker around his neck. But just because he was still trying to fully accept it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give his all. Without much more preamble, he started to suck eagerly, moans muffled around the hardening dick. He tried to keep his eyes trained up, wide and lined with black, giving the kind of look that spoke volumes to how much he was enjoying himself, and obviously the staring was doing something to his lover as well.

Chanyeol didn’t seem quite sure what to do with his hands. He struggled with leaving them hanging at his side, to burying his fingers in Baekhyun’s soft locks, and touching gently at his handsome face. There was also a range of emotions coming over him, but mostly affection and lust, a bit of shock. As much as Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s dream man, he felt the same way about the brunet below him. Almost five years, since he’d laid eyes on Byun Baekhyun, he’d wanted some part of him. Now he had it all.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I’m going to cum early,” he said, attempting to not whine about it. 

Baekhyun couldn’t have that, no, he couldn’t. Giving one last hard suck, he pulled his cherry colored mouth away from the man’s wet dick and smiled so sweetly. He was only a little surprised when he was then pulled up into a kiss by a warm hand on the back of his neck. “Am I not allowed to stare at you now?”

“You just shouldn’t be allowed to look so good with your mouth occupied,” Chanyeol answered, growling softly into his sweet lips. “But then again, you look good all the time.”

He laughed, until he was suddenly laid out on his back again, the breath leaving his lungs because Chanyeol crawled on top of him like a man possessed and was sure to let his tongue leave dashes of wet warmth up his body. It was enough to make Baekhyun squirm while his dick started hardening further from the attention. “Yeol… I want you.”

“Pretty sure you already got me.” Another lick, then another, over one of his nipples.

“ _ Ah _ , but I want...all of you…” He could’ve just came right out and said ‘put your dick in me’, but they were stepping into that emotional area again, laid out bare for each other with no witty remarks, just need. He didn’t want to spoil it, didn’t want to lose the look in Chanyeol’s eyes.

He pulled away from laving Baekhyun’s body with his tongue and reached over to his nightstand, opening the drawer to pull out a bottle of lubricant and a foil wrapped condom. The latter he set aside near his lover’s head, then settled down between his spread legs to open the bottle and squeeze a generous amount out onto his fingers. “Just be sure to let me know if you need a pause or more.  _ Anything _ ,” Chanyeol assured, rubbing the slick between his fingers to heat it up.

“I will. Promise.” He was nervous again, just as he had been the first time Chanyeol kissed him, the time he had blacked out, only to find those gentle eyes looking down at him with concern. He knew that he didn’t need to be so anxious about it because he was completely adored, but his heart and his body tensed up as the idol dropped a hand between his legs and circled his rim to push a finger inside. 

There was too much resistance.

“Baekhyun… My Baekhyunnie,  _ breathe _ ,” he cooed, leaning over the smaller’s form to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Chanyeol did his best to distract him by pushing his tongue forward through the seam of his mouth, licking gently until his lover returned the motions with a soft moan. Slowly, he relaxed and lazily wrapped his arms around the other’s neck while his finger was finally able to push in. He let him adjust for a couple of moments, waiting for the smaller man to nod a bit, then he began to thrust slowly with the digit.

Hot breaths hit Chanyeol’s face and his movements slowly increased, his finger wriggling inside the tight walls and causing Baekhyun to buck up. His hardening cock scraped against the idol’s sculpted stomach and just the little touch made him whimper. Apparently he was looking so gorgeous again that Chanyeol couldn’t resist giving him another hungry, slow kiss. Baekhyun would never turn him down. 

With their lips still sliding together, Chanyeol let another finger slip in beside the first, stretching him further. He was impressed that his lover only tensed up for a moment before he welcomed it, even bucking his hips back just a little. Chanyeol couldn’t help but compliment him in return -- “beautiful. My baby, doing so well. All mine”. 

Baekhyun’s heart swelled with that deep voice muffled into his mouth. Yes, he was all Chanyeol’s, only his, hopefully for more than just one night, but he couldn’t cling to the idea that he might not be, that tomorrow he might go back to their dorm and move on with work without sparing another thought to him. He couldn’t, not when right now was so perfect and Chanyeol was so gentle and all encompassing over him. 

He moved his hips in eager motions back and forth just to show the other man he needed more, then those fingers thrust in quicker, long and thick, reaching out to rub into his prostate and make him keen. “Fuck, Chan _ yeol _ …” Baekhyun wetted his pretty lips, wrapping his arms tighter around his lover to kiss him again. More and more, his fingers continued to tease and build, leaving his cock achingly hard and wanting, but neither of them paid it any attention because they knew what they were after.

Another finger, another moan from Baekhyun, though he was sure to give Chanyeol a little nod to let him know it was okay, to keep going. He was just as unhurried as he had been when the other digits entered, working him up into a full stretch, towards their goal. It was the sweetest torture because he wanted it right then, but he knew he couldn’t play it stupid, not with Chanyeol’s size and the lack of any living, breathing partner for months, condemned to his very small collection of sex toys when he was feeling a need for  _ more _ . 

The seconds ticked by, further and further, and they continued to exchange kisses and enjoy the closeness until Chanyeol spoke up. “I think...I think we’re ready.” Baekhyun nodded in agreement and he pressed his mouth to his lover’s once more because yes, he agreed.

Carefully, he pulled his slick fingers free and grabbed for the condom he had left by the other’s head. He ripped the foil open with his teeth and made quick work rolling it onto his throbbing cock, trying to not fumble with the nervousness he was feeling. Baekhyun was laid out and eager, blushing, pulling one sleeve-covered hand up to his mouth to sigh in contentment. If he’d been beautiful before, now he was the image of perfection.

More slick, because Chanyeol was careful and couldn’t hurt him, wanted it all to go smoothly, and he rubbed it over his cock and inside Baekhyun’s hole then leaned back down over him. He didn’t need to ask again if he was prepared, so instead he wrapped a hand around the base of his length and started to push in. The tip disappeared inside and even with the barrier between them, Chanyeol gave a low groan in satisfaction before pushing further. He was still a bit tight, but he was adjusting, his pretty hands gripping at the idol’s biceps as he worked inside, inch by inch. 

It seemed to take ages for him to bottom out, but when he did, Baekhyun’s walls squeezed around him and he moaned long and low.  _ Full _ , so full, and his handsome Chanyeol was staring down at him with wide eyes, making sure that he was fine, that everything was good. “You’re...Yeol…  _ Fuck _ , you’re so good…”

He let out a breath he didn’t really realize he had been holding then leaned down to kiss Baekhyun again, tongue tasting his lips before dipping inside for a moment to draw out another pleased moan. “Still can’t believe you’re here… Mine.” He started to move his hips slowly, his thrusts so shallow, cock barely sliding out then back in, but it was still enough to make pleasure take over Baekhyun’s face. After that, they let words fall away and only focused on the feeling and the sounds of their eagerness, bed squeaking just a bit with the building motions. 

Baekhyun slid his hands up, letting them grasp at Chanyeol’s back, his short nails digging into the skin of his shoulder blades while his thrusting became longer. Soon, he couldn’t hold back his pleasured sounds, letting his moans and whines fill the air as their hips slapped together over and over. Not once did Chanyeol take his eyes off of him, he kept watching, enjoying every excited motion coming across those pretty features. 

Baekhyun’s wet lips fell open wide and his grip tightened when his lover moved his hips in tight, little circles, causing heated pleasure to shoot up his spine. His cock was throbbing for attention between his thighs, starting to leak in anticipation, but he refused to let go to take care of it. There was Chanyeol though, drinking in every detail, and wanting to give all he could. He worked harder, cocooning the smaller in his heat as his thrusting turned more rough. He buried his head into the length of Baekhyun’s throat and kissed the mark he had left the night prior before working to make another lower, beneath the line of black leather. 

Another sign of belonging, that he was wanted and wished for and  _ everything _ . The feeling made him float, attempting a lip-bitten smile when Chanyeol pulled his body back only to grip his thin hips, lift, and continue his onslaught. There was nothing but sparks shooting up his body, his breathy cries and mewls and moans as his lover pushed against his prostate on repeat. He didn’t know what to reach for, how to have any kind of stability as Chanyeol fucked him into pieces. His hands scrambled along the pillows, then the sheets, and finally over the idol’s own digits curled around his bony pelvis. He just held on. His dark eyes struggled to stay open and watch the way Chanyeol groaned above him, sweat starting to shine against his face and chest. 

_ Mine, mine, mine, please stay mine.  _

He screamed and didn’t even think about the members downstairs, didn’t think they could hear him losing his head as Chanyeol pushed him over the edge. His own release was warm against his stomach and chest, his heart beating so quickly like it might just explode, but Baekhyun was crying for it, for the way his lover continued to push into him, holding his hips from squirming with the sensitivity. 

Chanyeol’s body was laid out on top of him once again a moment later, not caring about the cum smeared between them while he kissed Baekhyun hard, possessive. He bit those welcoming lips, licked the cute mole above his mouth, and groaned. Another thrust, another hungry kiss, one hand sliding up to bury in those soft, dark strands of hair and he was cumming, shaking through it, reaching his end from Baekhyun. He’d never felt better or more alive as he had then, his hips coming to stop, allowing both of them to just breathe and hold on.

Once Baekhyun felt like he had collected himself enough to move his limbs, he cradled the other close to him and let his fingers work gently through his messy, red locks. He wanted to speak, to say anything, but the moment was so comfortable for each of them, a time suspended when they could just be together without the rest of the world. He wanted to hold on forever.

 

* * *

  
One more week was all they got together before EM decided to move their precious boy group back into their dorms, near the company’s headquarters. Baekhyun knew it was inevitable, though he had tried his best to not think too much about it while spending every precious moment with Chanyeol (and sometimes, the other members). It didn’t stop his heart from aching. 

They’d moved out early in the morning to try and dodge any photographers that might be waiting outside their dorm building, so Chanyeol hadn’t even gotten the chance to say goodbye to his lover face to face, instead sending him a text that said  **Back to work and long schedules. :(  I’m going to miss you, my beautiful and manly Baekhyunnie. Keep thinking about me. I’ll say more soon, promise!**

Baekhyun would deny the fact that he cried when he woke up and read the message. Chanyeol wouldn’t want him to be sad because hadn’t things been perfect between them? Didn’t they have something special that no one else could have with the idol (the goofy, sweet, endearing man)? 

Besides, it was good they were back to work. The news had gotten out that their break was caused by Minseok collapsing and being pushed to make it through the rest of their tour, but the last Baekhyun had seen of the oldest member, he seemed bright eyed and happy, healthy compared to the first night he had come to the house. Things were better and he hoped that the company went easy on the leader, or else Jongdae was going to march himself down to Cheongdam-dong and whoop some ass.

So, life seemed normal again, at least for the most part. Until a couple days later when Baekhyun was getting ready to crawl into bed when his phone rang. It was late and he almost didn’t pick up, but then Chanyeol’s picture was appearing on his screen and he couldn’t reach for the device fast enough. Out of breath, he answered with an excited “hey you”, earning one of those deep, beautiful laughs in return. It was like a breath of fresh air to hear him again.

“Hey! Sorry I couldn’t call earlier than this. It’s been a little hectic around here, working on top secret things. Can you forgive me, beautiful?”

“You’re forgiven,” Baekhyun answered, sitting up on his bed and leaning back against the wall. His lips seemed to be stuck in a grin. “I miss you, Yeol… Everything’s so quiet and boring without you.”

“Even with Jongdae?”

“Even with Jongdae, who is still screaming about Minseok’s health and...the fact we happened.”

There was a pause then. “...Happened? Aren’t we still  _ happening _ ?”

Park Chanyeol was literally the only person alive that could make Baekhyun’s heart swell just from a few words, or a smile, or simply breathing. He wanted to cry again, even if crying wasn’t really his thing, but he did his best to hold back the tears and laughed softly into the receiver. “Are we? I hope so. I don’t want to go back… I don’t want to look at you on stage or on TV or in photos and have my heart ache because you were mine for just a little while.” He breathed in hard, and fuck, there was the tears finally falling down his face. “I know it means I have to share you with the world, but I don’t care, I don’t  _ care _ , Chanyeol.”

“Are you crying, baby? Please don’t cry,” he begged softly, though his own voice was a little rough with emotion. “I don’t want to go back either, even if it’s selfish of me to want you, to have to work around my schedules and my music and…  _ Shit _ . Stay mine, Baekhyun? For as long as you can handle. I’ve already thought about you for this long; knowing you could be my lover, it only makes me want to work harder. I want to make you smile, even when I can’t be there in person. I want you to know that when I perform and write, especially with the new album we’re working on, it’s for  _ you  _ above anyone else.”

“Then I’m yours, and you’re mine, Park Chanyeol.” He sniffled a bit and reached out over his bed, grabbing a bundle of black to slip on over his shoulders -- Chanyeol’s hoodie. It was the kind of comfort he needed listening to his voice and pretending to be wrapped in his arms. “I’m lucky, aren’t I,” he asked suddenly, a repeated question from the night of their first date, their first kiss, their start.

“I thought I was the lucky one, Byun Baekhyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's tears in the end and all that, but THEY'RE DATING. Chanyeol is a happy boy, Baekhyun got his dream man, they had some good sex. EVERYONE WINS (except Jongdae who just wanted to like...hug Minseok and probably cry on him okay).
> 
> I do have some other stories thought up for this verse, it's just a matter of....writing them. So lemme know if you're up for it. Though first will come another story in Monster Bop verse (it's xiuchen boiiii) and more IYO. :3c


End file.
